huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lhikan634/Infoboxes and other templating
So, I've been working a bit on infoboxes since my return, particularly their formatting. One thing I've noticed is that, well… they're not the same exact format for some pieces of information. Some of this may be due to updating them at different times. Now, obviously they won't all be identical, otherwise we'd just use a single infobox. I'll give an example of what I'm meaning here from the See Also section of Infoboxes that most of them contain. *On the character infobox, we have a blue "See Also" colspan with the light-background Gallery | Quotes | Appearances | Cards links afterwards. This is the same thing used for locations *For episodes, the various links are given, but no form of "See Also" section is directly named with its own blue colspan. This is the same for spells *For items, we have a 2-columned, optional row for "See also" where links can be added optionally. I know a few items, such as the Rope of Gleipnir, appeared in the cards. I'm thinking we could have some form of section much like the character infoboxes do. * For groups, we have a combination of the formats for episodes and items. The optional "See Also" row appears where links may be added, and the light-blue background links appears below this. There is no blue colspan title here. * Various card infoboxes have a "Further Info" section instead of "See Also" and the links are added manually (due to how titling works). Titans use the same idea with the pre-added links. General Infobox Formatting So, here are a few questions on how to get a more unified format for the infoboxes: * What should we title this section: See Also, See also, Further Info, or Further Information? * What additional links should be included? Jirwolf's page has an additional See Also link to Baselaird, but I'm fairly sure this is unnecessary. Sabriel and Sorcerel almost definitely need to link to each other as the two are sisters. Should these links be added to the light-blue background or what? * Should the Gallery | Quotes | Appearances | Cards section appear at the bottom of the page, or should it be moved closer to the top of the infobox? * If this is supposed to be Holotome Profile information, should the base coloration be changed more to that of the Holotome (greenish), or should it be left as-is for the rest of the site? Another alternative, if we wanted the greenish color, is to alter the base Wiki theme colors. Titan Infoboxes I've also noticed some of the Titan information appears to be a bit mixed up. Is it just me, or should Attack and Defense (normal) be next to each other with Powerbonding Attack / Defense next to each other (versus both attacks and both defense being next to each other)? Also, how should this be entered? (Any of the following should be easy enough to format.) Attack | # Defense| # Powerbonding Attack | # Powerbonding Defense| # OR Base stats | # Atk, # Def Powerbonding stats| # Atk, # Def Should height / weight be classified as Holotome Info or Further Info? Should Abilities and Stats have their own sub-sections? Documentation Section A lot of the templates have PAGENAME/Doc pages whose information is later added to the main template page. A fair deal of the newer templates, however, don't have such a page and just include this information on the template page (this seems to be about standard on Wiki where I've looked). Should we just re-combine these and delete the /Doc page? I know this will allow infobox template pages to display the preview text at the top of the page, beside the base template. There are also other templates which have no form of documentation at all. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin blog